1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid level control structure, and more particularly, pertains to an electronic level control structure with scale inhibiting sleeves about the upper portion of each of the TEFLON.RTM. coated probe rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Level sensing and control probe structures in a humidifier tank in the prior art often suffered from a buildup of scale, such as electrical conductive mineral deposits, between the upper portions of the probe rods. The probe rods also deteriorated due to particle buildup along the length of the probes. A buildup of electrically conductive scale at the upper portion of the sensor rods results in inaccurate electrical control signals.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices by providing a level control structure with sensor rods which are TEFLON.RTM. coated, and which include a sleeve about the upper portion of each sensor rod, consequently inhibiting scale build up which produces inaccurate level measurement readings.